Oui, Mr le président
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Naruto fait partie du conseil des élèves, sous la présidence d'un certain Uchiha Sasuke... One shot Sasu/Naru


**Synopsis : **Naruto fait partie du conseil d'élèves, sous la présidence d'Uchiha Sasuke...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Kishimoto Sensei, je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages pour une DD :)

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

Le ciel était bleu d'un côté avec l'autre aux dégradés rouges et orangés, quelques nuages le parsemant d'ici là, mais n'entachant en rien sa beauté divine. Quelques oiseaux se faisaient une joie d'égayer cette fin d'après-midi de Septembre, il faisait encore chaud, et la ville de Konoha respirait bien l'air frais après une bonne journée bien chargée.

Les gens sortaient de leurs bureaux, les enfants de leurs écoles, les lycéens se trouvaient devant les portes de leurs établissements en train de se raconter les nouvelles de la journée.

Cette fille là-bas, aux yeux d'un bleu clair et à la chevelure blonde lui arrivant au creux des reins, racontaient à sa meilleure amie aux cheveux couleur Marshmallow, comment son charmant camarade de classe, lui a encore aujourd'hui proposé de sortir avec lui.

Un couple blasé papotait près de la porte, le garçon se moquant ouvertement de la fille qui montait sur ses grands cheveux à chacune de ses vannes. Lui, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, préférant de loin poser sa tête sur son épaule et la taquiner tout amoureusement.

Une jolie jeune fille attendait sagement la sortie de quelqu'un, qui tarderait sûrement à venir vu qu'elle avait sorti son roman pour lire et passer la durée de l'attente.

Tout ce petit monde vivait ensemble, et fréquentait le lycée de Konoha, un lycée moyen mais à la bonne réputation, dirigé d'une main de fer par la -belle et sexy- directrice, Tsunade Senju.

Il se dirigeait mollement vers la salle verte, alias, salle du conseil d'élèves. Il devait encore assister à une énième réunion avec ces coincés d'élites du lycée. Il tenait dans sa main un croissant au chocolat qu'il a bien pris la peine de sortir chercher dans la boulangerie d'en face, deux heures de réunion méritaient bien un petit en cas avant d'entrer y faire sa sieste, ou travailler, au choix.

Il n'avait pas choisir d'y appartenir, ni au lycée, ni au conseil, enfin, pas complètement. D'un côté, étant le fils de ce cher directeur de lycée, il se devait de faire bonne figure, et quoi de mieux que de participer au bon déroulement des études pour ses très chers camarades.

D'un autre côté, il y allait pour pouvoir contempler à souhait le si sublime président du conseil, de son nom : Uchiha Sasuke.

Alors, on disait, il se dirigeait rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'une tortue le peut être dans un 100 mètres haies. Il arriva devant la salle et pénétra, il trouva l'ensemble des "charmants" membres bien assis, sagement, chacun dans sa place attitrée, droits comme des I.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, réprobateurs et essayant, de la force de leurs regards de lui rappeler que, "encore" une fois, il était en retard.

Il s'assit, se moquant éperdument de ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ne l'aimaient pas normalement, alors de là à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas...

Il se trouvait juste à la table du coin, la disposition choisisse étant en U, avec une particulière en face de toutes les autres, celle du président.

Il se laissa à le contempler, comme toujours, lui avec sa putain de gueule d'ange. Suivant de ses pupilles les lèvres charnues de son vis à vis, bouger pour exprimer un quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée, retraçant le rictus qu'elles formaient lorsqu'il se permettait un semblant de sourire de temps en temps. Car oui, Sasuke était un être froid, parfait, comme une sculpture de glace. Il analysa son regard, profond, noir comme de l'ancre, et sa peau diaphane, sans imperfection aucune.

Il se rappelait très bien leur première rencontre, il y avait de là deux ans, depuis l'entrée de Naruto dans ce lycée, plus précisément, le jour de la rentrée. Le blond était avec sa bande d'amis, Sakura, Ino, Kiba et Shikamaru et Hinata quand un grand brun vint les saluer. Il le trouva beau, avant de voir son ami debout juste à ses côtés. Le brun aux cheveux longs se présenta comme le cousin d'Hinata, l'air de famille frappant ne faisait aucun doute sur la véridicité de son affirmation. Hinata lui fit la bise, ainsi qu'à son ami qui se présenta comme étant Sasuke Uchiha. Un nom qui fit vite place dans la tête du blond de service.

Le Namikaze se surprit à le suivre des yeux, toujours, ce bel éphèbe qui était plus âgé que lui d'une année, heureusement qu'il avait quelques occasions de lui parler, quand Neji venait taper la causette à sa cousine. Ils s'échangeaient quelques mots mais rien de bien important, pluie et beau temps, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui parler, avec Ino et Sakura à bombarder la bombe humaine de questions. Elles auraient fait de même avec Neji, mais sa cousine les avait bien renseignées sur les préférences de celui-ci, et une bonne paire de seins n'était pas son service préféré.

Un jour, son père se réveilla avec la conviction de faire de son fils un bon exemple à l'école, et sa première décision fut que Naruto, devait absolument et ne pouvait refuser, faire partie du conseil des élèves.

- Naruto, aujourd'hui n'oublie pas de passer par la salle verte à 18h après tes cours, tu as une réunion du conseil d'élèves.

Son père lui lança cette phrase comme si de rien n'était, le blond ne savait pas que le hasard faisait bien les choses, et que le hasard cette fois-ci, avait le nom de Minato Namikaze.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, depuis bientôt deux ans, membre du conseil des élèves, avec comme président, son fantasme absolu, et Neji Hyuuga à se foutre de sa gueule comme petit plus.

Il appréciait vraiment le gars aux yeux nacrés, sauf quand celui-ci commençait à le taquiner à propos d'un certain brun aux yeux noirs, depuis qu'il l'avait surpris entrain de baser sur son ami dans les vestiaires des garçons, après une séance de sport commune, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sasuke était bâti comme une statue grecque et avait un visage d'une toile de Leonard Da Vinci.

Leur relation n'avait pas avancé, ils étaient des étrangers qui se traitaient cordialement, il ne savait même pas de quel bord était son fantasme, mais il n'avait pas les espoirs bien haut, de peur de tomber sur la tête et bien le regretter après.

Soudain, le dit visage de tourna vers lui, et la personne en face de lui bougea ses lèvres pour lui adresser la parole, oh putain, il lui parlait et il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, il vit du coin de son œil Neji rire sous cape, il n'allait pas l'aider c'est sûr, trop heureux de voir quelque chose qui l'amusait durant la réunion. Il recomposa un sourire made in Namikaze, alias, le sourire confiant.

- Tu disais Sasuke ? Lachâ-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait un tantinet détaché.

Le dit Sasuke se pinça le nez, bien conscient du jeu de son vis à vis.

- Je disais, tu en es où avec les préparatifs du festival sportif Naruto ?

Le blond frissonna à l'entente de cette voix veloutée prononçant son nom. Par contre, il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose en relation avec le sport. Oh, oui, il était en charge de l'organisation du festival sportif annuel du lycée de Konoha. Le hic était que, comme lors de la réunion dernière, il l'avait passée à soit dormir, ou suivre la gueule d'ange qu'était son président, il avait accepté les tâches qu'on voulait lui assigner sans y faire attention, et ne fit même pas l'effort de redemander.

Et donc, maintenant, il se retrouvait comme un idiot, ne sachant que répondre au conseil, qui attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, qu'il daigne enfin leur expliquer. Pour de la merde, oui, il y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou. Loin de lui l'idée d'impressionner l'Uchiha maintenant, ou si, si si, il l'impressionnerait toujours, par sa connerie.

Le coin de la bouche du brun se releva en un rictus, il l'avait coincé, aujourd'hui le blondinet n'avait plus où s'échapper.

-Naruto, nous attendons, et je pense que chacun de nous à une maison où aller après la réunion.

Karin venait de parler, Naruto la haïssait du fond de son cœur. Fan numéro 1 du prince des glaces, elle faisait tout pour se démarquer à ses yeux, à l'instant, elle essayait de le faire à ses dépens.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, son cerveau travaillant à 300 à l'heure pour échapper au pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

Sasuke souriait toujours, regarder le Namikaze en train de se torturer les méninges était un spectacle à lui tout seul.

Depuis longtemps qu'il l'avait l'œil sur lui, cet idiot ne cessait d'égayer ses journées. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement fatiguant, entre examens, réunions de conseil et ses groupies qui n'arrêtaient de le suivre, Sasuke rêvait d'un petit répit à la maison, si son con de grand frère le laissait tranquille lui aussi. Entre les deux, le corbeau se doutait de qui était le plus âgé.

Mais là, durant la réunion, Naruto avait réussi à changer son humeur. Son sourire était contagieux, et sa dégaine de mec complètement paumé à l'instant, le ferait presque rire, presque, maîtrise Uchiha oblige.

-En fait, euhh, j'avais prévu de commencer le week-end, essaya-t-il, j'ai déjà parlé à Inuzuka, le capitaine du club de Basketball, il m'a dit qu'il a parlé aux autres capitaines pour qu'on fasse une réunion très prochainement.

Le raclement de gorge qu'il effectua au début lui donna une contenance, ce qui intensifia sa confiance au fur et à mesure qu'il déblatérait des paroles loin d'être véridiques.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, ne croyant aucun mot de ce qu'il avait entendu, il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître normalement, mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas le laisser filer.

-Namikaze...

Le blondinet tressailli, son camarade ne l'appelait par son nom que rarement, les rares fois où il laissait transparaître son mécontentement. Et là, il avait une bonne raison de l'être.

-J'ai besoin de te parler après la réunion, pour mieux discuter de ce que tu dois dire aux capitaines des clubs.

Il se leva et donna les instructions à chacun des membres, et demanda à Neji de suivre leur avancement individuel étant vice-président. Tout le monde sortit, il ne resta dans la salle que Sasuke, Naruto et l'Hyuuga. Celui-ci souriait mystérieusement tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire à son aise. L'Uchiha tapait des pieds, et le blond priait pour que le jeune homme aux yeux nacrés ralentisse encore sa cadence.

Mais bien sûr, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées, il vit alors le châtain sortir à son tour de sa démarche nonchalante qui en faisait baver plus d'une et plus d'un à son plus grand plaisir.

La porte fermée, le brun se tourna vers lui.

-Et si tu me disais la vérité Naruto, as-tu vraiment parlé aux capitaines ?

Naruto déglutit, ne pouvant se raviser sur son mensonge de tout à l'heure, il affirma de la tête, sa gorge sèche ne lui permettant pas de prononcer un mot.

-Kiba a dû alors m'oublier, étant capitaine du club de Kendo, et de celui de Natation, je devrais bien assister à la réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était tombé dans son piège, putain, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça quand il peaufinait son mensonge, lui qui était toujours planqué dans les gradins de la piscine de l'école à mâter le capitaine du club effectuer ses Crawl d'une facilité déconcertante. Il se perdit quelques instants à imprégner ses sens de l'image d'un Sasuke vêtu d'un maillot de bain shot Arena noir, tout mouillé de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux lui collant au front. Son torse immaculé dont les gouttelettes voyageaient sur les muscles bien placés, et ses cuisses nerveuses tendant le tissu du vêtement qui dissimulait à peine l'anatomie de celui-ci.

-Naruto, l'appelé se réveilla en sursaut pour voir qu'il était encore dans la salle avec l'objet de son désir, je te disais que j'allais appeler Kiba pour l'informer de ma participation à la réunion, qui, je pense ne l'enchante pas.

Naruto resta coi. Il était coincé. Que faire dans ce cas-là ? Sauter de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur ses jambes -Oui, car il ne le ferait pas s'il était au quatrième, heureusement que la salle se trouvait au rez de chaussée!- par contre, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, sauf s'il optait pour une sortie à la Tom Cruise et risquer de se défigurer avec le verre lui tranchant le visage. Non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Le Namikaze tenait fortement à sa gueule d'ange.

Deuxième option, continuer son mensonge et s'embarrasser plus, et risquer par la même occasion de démontrer au beau spécimen devant lui, qu'il était bel et bien un idiot affirmé doublé d'un menteur pas si doué que ça !

Troisième option, tout lui avouer et subir ses foudres après, bien qu'il savait que l'autre savait déjà la vérité.

Il se résigna donc à l'aveu, la solution la plus mature à faire dans son cas. De toute façon, que pourrait lui faire Sasuke, se foutre de sa gueule ? Lui passer un savon monumental ? Rien de tout ça ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il valait mieux ça que de voir le brun appeler Kiba, qui se foutrait bien comme il faut de lui. L'Inuzuka a toujours été une grande gueule, alors si on lui donnait un motif, il en profiterait bien à ses dépens.

-Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai rien fait, au fait j'ai complètement oublié qu'il fallait faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je promets, je commencerai dès demain s'il le faut, ne le dis juste pas devant les autres !

Sasuke lui asséna un regard franc, tout en pesant les pour et contre, il avait bien là une occasion de faire du blondinet ce qu'il voulait. Il était du genre joueur, et le Namikaze lui plaisait. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Je te passerai bien ça, à condition...

-Ce que tu veux, l'interrompit-il. Il ne commenta pas et continua.

-Que tu me fasses un compte rendu après chaque réunion de tes avancements, c'est à dire, chaque jour. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, prend bien soin du projet Na-ru-to. Dit-il avant de sortir et laisser le blond rouge comme une écrevisse. Décidément, il était trop mignon pour son propre bien et il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec lui.

Il sortit de la classe et trouva le chauffeur entrain de l'attendre, il pénétra dans la berline noir et ferma les yeux. Le soleil couchant caressant ses traits reposés. Le côté paisible et fragile ressortait quand il se détendait, il ne se permettait de le faire qu'hors du lycée, là-bas, il devait toujours la face force et maîtrisée de sa personnalité. Car Uchiha rimait avec beauté, Uchiha rimait avec maitrise, Uchiha rimait avec froideur, bref, Uchiha rimait avec perfection.

Le trajet se fit en silence, il arriva après une bonne demi-heure à destination et comme il l'avait prévu, la maison n'était pas vraiment un endroit où il pouvait se reposer aujourd'hui. Itachi était arrivé devant lui et séquestrait tout son salon préféré avec ses amis.

-Aniki, tu es là ! Le dit Aniki sourit en coin en voyant son petit frère adoré. Il se leva et se posta devant lui.

-Tu as l'air bien différent aujourd'hui Sasu, tu t'es tapé une de tes fangirls aujourd'hui ?

Il leva son sourcil, Itachi connaissait bien pourtant qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles. Ah, mais ça c'était mal connaître celui-ci, car il était loin d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

-Ou bien t'as mis la main sur le cousin de Yahiko ?

Il fallait bien s'y attendre, l'ainé n'y allait jamais de main morte, surtout quand il s'agissait d'ennuyer son charmant petit frère.

Yahiko était officiellement l'ami de son frère, et officieusement son amant. Grand roux percé de partout, enfin, de ce que Sasuke pouvait voir, et ne voulait absolument pas imaginer plus. Mais il était bel homme, pas comme son petit rayon de soleil Naruto, non, sa beauté à lui était plus masculine et animale. Il en fallait bien pour contenter son psychopathe de frère ça c'est sûr. Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur dernière année de collège, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés, même après avoir choisi différentes spécialités à l'université. Itachi, bien sûr, avait choisi de suivre des études de management international, étant doué pour les langues et devant par la suite prendre la relève pour gérer la grande boite familiale d'un autre côté.

Le roux lui, avait choisi de faire médecine, ça ne paraissait pas aux premiers abords, mais il était bien intelligent que ce qu'il paraissait, son père et sa tante, alias la maman de Naruto, étaient tous deux médecins.

Ils le regardaient tous d'un œil qui en disait beaucoup, sa pipelette de frère leur avait tout raconté du penchant qu'avait Sasuke pour le cousin de son génial de petit ami. Et donc là, dans le salon, il allait encore subir l'interrogatoire d'Itachi, Yahiko, Deidara et Sasori. Il fallait bien qu'il se sauve s'il voulait avoir les nerfs reposés pour le lendemain.

Il décida de se retirer le plus dignement possible, il se fit tout petit et essaya de longer le mur et s'esquiver. A peine eut-il posé un pied hors du salon que la voix de Yahiko lui arriva, forte et claire.

-Sois gentil avec lui Sasuke, il n'est pas vraiment très futé côté Amûûûûr !

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Naruto essayait tant bien quel mal de rester zen, le président était assis devant lui, aucun signe traître sur le visage, comme toujours. Il ne lui a fait aucune remarque ou allusion sur leur rencontre après la réunion, si bien qu'il commençait à douter de l'oubli de ce dernier s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne fût pas du genre à oublier ses tâches.

Il commença enfin à exposer le travail qu'il a effectué. Il a, effectivement, et enfin, contacté Inuzuka pour fixer un rendez-vous avec les capitaines de tous les clubs sportifs. Le brun était convoyé à y assister bien sûr.

Il avait également choisi un thème pour la journée, en ayant, pour cette fois, pensé à une idée originale : « La flamme paralympique », exposant par ce fait l'importance et l'impact qu'aura cette initiative sur l'ensemble des élèves du lycée, et pourquoi pas sur les autres lycées pour qu'ils puissent s'en inspirer.

Sasuke fut ébloui par la confiance et la fluidité qui émanaient du discours de son vis à vis. Son intérêt pour la cause était plus qu'apparent et on pouvait aisément voir que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Tout en parlant, Naruto passait de temps en temps sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il était nerveux, craignant que le brunet n'aime pas son travail, ou pire, que son idée lui paraisse ridicule. D'un autre côté, il était excité, la proximité de Sasuke le mettait dans tous ses états. Le pauvre ne se doutait pas que son geste dénué de toute intention mal placée allait attirer l'attention de ce dernier, qui soit dit en passant, commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. En fait, ça lui est arrivé pas mal de fois en pensant au blond, mais il se maîtrisait assez en sa présence pour ne pas se mettre dans une drôle de position. Surtout qu'un Uchiha ne se mettait jamais dans de drôles de positions. Mais là, il n'y pouvait rien, le bout rose qui le narguait d'entre ces lèvres pulpeuses à souhait et ce regard innocent le martyrisaient inconsciemment.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est renverser le garçon plus petit que lui sur cette maudite table les séparant et lui faire l'amour sans s'arrêter. Et à dieu les recommandations de Yahiko d'y aller mollo.

- J'aime bien ton idée, tu as l'air d'y avoir bien mis du temps. Le blondinet était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la fin du verdict, attendant un « mais » qui ne sortit pas. Par contre, j'aimerai bien éclaircir quelques points avec toi.

Il se leva et s'assit au côté de la table près de Naruto, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais n'avait pas l'intention de se lever, trop heureux d'être proche de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Il approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, et posa son doigt sur les lèvres maltraitées de Naruto.

-Premier point, arrêtes de passer ta langue sur tes lèvres, ça me déconcentre. Il prononça ce mot doucement, articulant chaque syllabe comme il se doit. La rougeur qu'il remarqua sur les joues du Namikaze lui plut, et l'excita encore plus.

-Deuxième point, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, chose que je vais faire maintenant. Je compte jusqu'à trois et je le fais, si tu n'en veux pas, arrête-moi avant, car je ne dépendrai plus de moi après.

La gorge du blond devint plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était avant, il se pinça la cuisse pour voir s'il était en train de rêver ou pas. Son fantasme le plus cher était en train de se réaliser et lui ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi dire, comment montrer à son futur amant que lui aussi, il voulait l'embrasser, le caressait, et plus si affinités. Il sortit de sa léthargie en sentant une douce pression sur sa bouche, deux lèvres d'une douceur infinie se sont posées sur les siennes et bougeait lentement, la décharge électrique qu'il ressentit le cloua sur place, il se sentit fébrile, faible, ses jambes flageolantes l'auraient lâchées s'il n'était pas déjà assis.

Il se décida à agir aussi, et répondit au baiser comme il put, mouvant avec son assaillant, assaillant qui s'avéra très doué. Celui-ci le prit par la taille et le fit se lever jusqu'à se positionner entre ses jambes. Naruto posa alors sa main derrière la nuque de Sasuke et entrouvrit ses lèvres lui laissant le passage de l'antre humide. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier sitôt l'accès accordé, car une langue inquisitrice inonda la cavité buccale offerte arrachant un gémissement mal contenu de la part du blond. Celui-ci jeta la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant aux bons soins de son amant. Il voulait lui appartenir, il voulait qu'il le fasse sien, il voulait ressentir toutes ces sensations qu'il attendait depuis des années-là, il était comme ébloui, ne croyant toujours pas que l'objet de ses fantasmes était en train de lui prodiguer les meilleures sensations qui puissent exister.

Sasuke découvrait Naruto, il passa sa langue sur toute la chair qu'il pouvait apercevoir, sur la jointure du cou et des épaules, découvrant par la même occasion un nouveau point érogène. Il maltraita le coup, laissant au passage de beaux suçons, et marquant par là sa propriété, car oui, maintenant qu'il avait posé la main sur lui, il ne laisserait pas s'enfuir. Foi d'Uchiha.

Le corbeau joua un peu avec l'oreille offerte, encouragé par les halètements qu'il entendait. Ravi de son effet, il se décida à en découvrir plus. Il y inséra la langue, titillant cet organe d'habitude pas si sensitive que ça, mais qui l'était chez son amant. Naruto était aux anges, il aimait le traitement dont il était le sujet, jamais un mec ne l'avait fait sentir comme ça, vivant, profitant d'un plaisir intense, jamais un mec n'avait priorisé son bien être à lui plutôt que son propre plaisir. Ses halètements se firent plus intenses et à chaque nouvel assaut habile de Sasuke, un son plus indécent que le précédent sortait de sa bouche. Il se savait quelqu'un de vocal, mais pas tant que ça.

La main du brun entra en contact avec la peau bronzée, il l'a passa sous le t-shirt et effectua des mouvements de haut en bas, passant par la même occasion sa main sur les bouts de chair érigés de plaisir. Le coquin était carrément excité, il lui enleva le bout de tissu et se gorgea de sa vue. Le blond était beau, non beau était juste un euphémisme, il était carrément canon. Ses muscles discrets mais bien présents roulaient sous sa peau dorée sans imperfections. Il voulait juste le regarder, se mouvoir, haleter, prononcer son nom : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Le reste passa comme un rêve, entre gémissements et noms murmurés, le brun faisait tout pour emmener son soupirant au summum des plaisirs. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était nouveau, faire l'amour à Naruto n'était pas mécanique, pas juste physique, c'était tout un art de sentiments. Il respirait avec lui, respirait tout ahanement sortant de lui. Il s'abandonna à ses sensations et donna le meilleur de lui-même. Il donna son meilleur en le caressant, en passant sa main sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa merci. Il l'embrassa partout, joua avec son membre comme il se devait, il le découvrit sous un nouveau jour, jusqu'au moment où ils s'unissent, leurs deux corps s'épousant à la perfection, jusqu'au moment où Naruto jouie pour lui, et que lui le suivit juste après, jusqu'au moment où seuls eux comptaient et personne d'autre.

* * *

**Un mois après**

-Neji, t'as vu Naruto ?

Le garçon aux longs cheveux châtains décolla ses jolis yeux nacrés de la feuille qu'il lisait et effectua un mouvement de la tête de droite à gauche signifiant, que non, et pour la énième fois, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Le président des élèves était vraiment contrarié, son responsable de la journée sportive qui allait débuter dans moins d'une heure était introuvable.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et à part le sexe où ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, Sasuke restait toujours –en apparence- le salaud parfait fils d'Uchiha, et Naruto restait, bah il restait Naruto !

Maintenant allait commencer une longue recherche, où l'Uchiha allait pester contre l'irresponsabilité de son gamin de petit ami. Il le trouvera certainement en train de jouer au baby-foot avec Inuzuka ou d'essayer de voler quelques chips à Akamichi. Il l'engueulera encore et l'autre essaiera surement de se racheter, pour finir encore une fois dans un coin mal éclairé où ils vont copuler joyeusement et faire des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans.

Mais ils seraient heureux, comme l'avaient prédit deux jeunes pas si sages que ça, du nom d'Itachi et Yahiko. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
